Mirielle Greyhome
Character sheet Description This tall woman sits crosslegged with a book in her lap; her silver skin combines with her preternatural stillness to make her seem like an idol from a cultist's shrine. Her eyes, framed by wire-rimmed glasses, move rapidly across the page and every few moments she turns the page. As she gets up, you can see that her muscles are unusually well-developed for a bookworm; probably from years of fetching boxes of heavy books for more senior librarians. She moves quickly, but ungainly, like some sort of wading bird, and she carries her weapon uneasily, as if she is unused to it. Her hair is pulled into a severe ponytail, which matches her hard eyes. She has faint wrinkles on her forehead and around her eyes, but she is still quite attractive. Personality Mirielle is grim, though that hardly surprises anyone who learns of her background. While she is, as the celestials measure it, good, she doesn't feel like it. In fact, she's quite sure that no one in Faerun--including the gods--is actually good. She feels her fear, anger, and occasionally apathy quite keenly and often fails to keep them in check. Occasionally she doesn't even try. Because of her awareness of her own moral failings, she is more than willing to use, associate with, or even befriend those with less of an appreciation for justice or mercy. She thinks paladins are shortsighted, self-righteous fools for their unwillingness to do the same. She is bookish and somewhat nearsighted (though her glasses correct for that), and prefers spending her evenings with a book to friends. She also greatly prefers spending her evenings indoors, though she has camping equipment just in case. Background She was found on the doorstep of a temple to Kelemvor and the head priest, bemused that someone would leave a child to the care of a god of death, gave her to a moderately prosperous merchant family from Hlath. Despite remaining somewhat of an outsider due to her unnerving heritage, she was fairly happy as a child and as she became an adult, was used to her family's advantage, entertaining (and thoroughly befuddling) potential clients before they did business with her adoptive father. In her early twenties, she fell in love with a young man from another trade family who proposed marriage. At a dinner held to celebrate the incipient nuptials, her parents' wooden town house caught ablaze and her parents, fiance, and prospective in-laws all perished. She escaped with only broken bones from jumping out the second-story window. Her fiance's extended family demanded a weregild because they claimed the doors on the ground floor had been locked and this constituted negligence. The ensuing legal battle sapped most of Mirielle's inheritance, and she sunk into depression. Seeking refuge at the temple where she had been left as a child, she entered the ranks of the Kelemvorites. Her talent for scholarship was noted, and was selected to serve as an archivist. Some eight years of study and contemplation after her fiance's death, she awoke to find her room on fire. Again. She managed to keep her head long enough to save some of the more valuable codices and scrolls, her own possessions, and most of the more senior staff at the archive. Before she got out of the building she noticed the tell-tale signs of alchemist's fire in the corner of the atrium. Lauded for her courage, Mirielle called in a number of favors to find the identity of the fire-starter, an elf assassin well known for arson, Cybrarvain. She tracked Cybrarvain to Ylraphon, but the trail went cold. Since then she has devoted herself to serving the needs of the dead in the bustling city. She is well known in some circles for having put down (almost single handedly) an infestation of zombies in a pauper's graveyard. She recently heard a rumor that Cybrarvain is in Ravens Bluff, and on the off chance it's true, she booked passage on a ship down the Dragon Reach.